


12 Packs Of Spazz (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short request Story about Spazz being addicted to soda. Also other random things due to the soda addiction. READ TO SEE!!!! (Shadow belongs to n-p-wilde, Karen belongs to azshade, Katrice Russets and the Kit Kats belong to msitubeatz. CHECK THEM OUT AND GIVE THEM LOVE!) Also yes, I did add Filthy Frank. I have been in the Filthy Frank mood. DON'T ATTACK ME! HE IS THE BEST





	12 Packs Of Spazz (Story Request)

It was celebration time! Why? Because both of ZPD’s finest cops, Nick Wilde and his wife Judy Hopps were getting promoted soon! So in celebration, Spazzie, Katrice, Karen, and the Kit Kats all came together to make a party for the two of them. Decorated with balloons, A big police themed cake, a bunch of “congratulations” on the walls. They truly went all out. Even getting their favorite snacks. Like carrots, lettuce, chicken, and of course, the dreaded awful blueberries. Though the kits had cringed at the sight and smell, they pulled it off for their dad.

“Heh. I gotta say, you guys did an amazing job.” Nick says as he holds Judy close and drinks his red cup of fruit punch.

“Yes. I am glad our kits helped you guys out. They are soo good!” Judy was acting like a happy proud mother again as usual as she eats a piece of some carrot cake.

“Oh they were amazing to work with. They helped give us the ideas for the party after all.” Katrice says as she pats the head of a proud and happy Amare, whose tail was wagging constantly since his father and mother were happy.

“Yeah. For once, I didn’t sleep at all.” Aubrey says as it is her big step. “Though I will after we are done.”

Andre sips his cup of fruit punch. “Well I hope the police cake is good, it looks amazing!”

“Thirty bucks it costed, but dang it is huge and worth the price.” Karen says as the otter looks over to Katrice and then her own phone. “Say, did Shadow call yet?”

“He said he was coming back from his vacation. I don’t know when he would show.” Katrice tells Karen as she goes to the table of food to get a drink as well. 

As the red panda was getting her drink from the big bottle of the punch, her bunny boyfriend Spazzie comes over after having to make some deviled eggs for the group. 

“Hey Katrice.” Spazz greets her as he is wearing Jack Savage's apron and holding the plate full of those eggs. “The party going well?”

“Of course. You look super adorable by the way.” Katrice’s words made the bunny blush red on his brown cheeks.

“H-h-hehe~. Where should I put these by the way?” Spazzie asks.

“I’d say here.” Katrice takes the plate and puts the deviled eggs on the clear spot on the table as she sips her drink.

“You sure we got enough drinks?” Spazzie was being his worrisome self, since he wanted the two best cops to have the best party. Katrice gently kisses his lips.

“I promise you there is, just go easy on the soda we got ok?” Katrice knew of Spazz’s addiction. His addiction to soda. It was almost as bad as his addiction to Liquid Rage.

“Honey, I promise you I will be fine.” He smiles warmly at his red panda.

“Alrighty!” With that said, the two mammals walk down together to join the rest of the group.

Meanwhile Andre, in his usual self, looks over at the big cake with his eyes gleaming and him licking his lips to eat it. He could eat the whole table if he wanted to. His stomach was a black hole after all. As he reached to grab the cake, Amare comes and coughs softly to startle him.

“Andre…” Amare said with his stern voice and tapping his paw on the floor. “You can’t eat it until daddy and mommy get a slice first.”

“Ohhh...but it looks so good!” Andre whined with Amare crossing his arms like a tough but loving parent.

“I know, but do this for our parents. You want them to be sad?” Amare tells Andre.

“You want me to starve?!” The drama queen fox kit was starting to go off on his stages of drama as he gets dragged away by the help of the good smore son.

The party went on as usual. Talking about their life so far. Talkin about events. The Kit Kats and Spazzie watching cartoons. It all was going normal. Katrice talks with Judy as suddenly her phone vibrates and dings. She pulls out the phone from her pants as she looks to see it was message from Shadow. He was on his way soon. She was smiling wide.

“Hey Karen! Shadow is coming!” She shouts to hallway as Karen was washing her paws.

“Yeah!” Karen says as she comes down and the otter and everyone was thrilled to have him here.

“Finally. It has been years since we saw the red and purple fox!” Alicia says as she hops off the couch.

“You mean silver fox?” Aubrey states the obvious as Spazzie gets up and stretches.

“Welp, that was a good episode of the Louds. I STILL NEED MORE GOOD WHOLESOME LOVE BETWEEN LUNA AND SAM DA-” As Spazzie was going to keep going the door knocks as Karen gasps. 

“There he is!” Judy exclaims as she smiles. “Door is opened!” The door knob twists and goes forward as the mammal behind the door is revealed. With everyone having their jaws slowly drop and their eyes wide of who it was.

It was Shadow. He smiles while but something seemed very off. Well it was the fact his colorful fur was gone. Gone were the red. Gone were the purple. The eyes, tail, paws. Everything was normal.

He was a normal fox. A silver fox.

“Hey guys!” Shadow says as everyone still looked at him. All except for Spazzie who kind of figured about it.

“I guess you forgot to get the dye supplies?” Spazzie says since he was the blue rabbit that everyone knew before Katrice changed his life for the greater good.

“Hehe. Yeah. I was pretty much so busy to pack, I forgot the dyes. But meh.” Shadow says as Spazzie nods.

“Oh I feel yeah. My summer was a nightmare a couple years ago. I was the hershey bunny for weeks.” Spazz sips his drink of fruit punch while Karen walks over to him.

Shadow waves. “Hey Karen!”

“The...the fur! IT IS GONE!” She hugs him tightly as she looks as it is nothing but silver fox colors. No red. No purple. No nothing.

Shadow cocks his head to the side. “Uhh, my fur is-”

“THE FUR!” Karen feels his arms. “The soft colorful fur...tainted.”

“You know I can buy more right?”

Karen lifts up the silver fox with her powerful otter strength. “GIVE ME BACK THE COLORS OF THE PERFECT FOX NOW!”

Katrice and the Kits looks at each other. “Hey Spazzie, you might wanna do some talking to keep her calm right?” Katrice says to her side as she then looks to see no one there. “Spazzie?”

“There he is!” Amare says as he points to the rabbit walking off with a twelve pack of soda.

“SPAZZIE!” Katrice shouts out as Spazzie jumps and looks over to the red panda. “Oh heeeyyyy.”

Katrice give a serious stare that would make any mammal regret messing with her. “Spazzie...where are you going with that pack?”

Spazzie had to think. “Uhhh. To sell it to the internet!” He was bold of his words.

“Awesome!” Alicia says as she gets to have Andre and Aubrey to facepalm themselves.

Katrice tapped her paw on the floor like Amare. “Spazzie. Save your friend from the otter who is upset over the lovely colors of his being gone.”

“THE COLORS SHALL BE RESTORED OR I SHALL BE UPSET!” Karen yells again with Nick and Judy trying to comfort her with Shadow just being still and being confused.

“I will.” Spazzie says while looking at the pack. “Just after one can.”

“SPAZZIE! PUT THE CAN DOWN!” Katrice orders him as Spazzie holds the pack of soda as if it was his baby.

“NO KATRICE!” Spazzie defends the soda. “What would happen if I took away your tea huh? I know you be defending it with your life.”

Katrice puts her paws to her hips. “Spazzie Michael Warren. Help Shadow from Karen or I shall take the soda by force.”

Spazz gasps. “You wouldn’t dare...Katrice Russets!” The brown furred rabbit defends the pack as the red panda looks over to the kits. Spazzie knew right away what this would lead to.

“Go get the soda pack.” Katrice tells the Kits as suddenly they run towards the rabbit as he screams and runs down the hall being chased by the Kit Kats.

“GIVE ME THE COLORS! GIVE ME THE COLORS!” Karen shouts as Shadow is still there with no way to escape. Slowly Katrice joins in with Judy and Nick.

“Ok look. Just calm down, and we can work this out ok?” Nick pulls on his game face as he keeps talking. “We all be happy if you let him go ok? All sunshine and rainbows huh?”

“RAINBOWS ARE COLORS! WHY MUST THE PERFECT FOX LOSE HIS COLORS.” Karen shouts up to the ceiling as Shadow still is there having a drink of fruit punch in paw.

Shadow sighs “Karen, I can just go out to the store, and get some dye, and put it on m-” 

“OH WOE IS MEEEE!” Karen says out loud.

“Oh boy. I suck at hostage situations.” Nick says to himself while Judy and Katrice try to calm her down.

“We are all ok alright?” Judy starts to speak up. “Just let him go, and boom. The colors will appear right there. Got it?”

“The colors...they were my favorite.” Karen says with Katrice and Judy understanding.

“Awwe. I am glad you love my colors Karen. Now please put me down. I think I am getting a cramp.” Shadow says with Karen slowly putting him down with Katrice and Judy and Nick sighing in union.

“Well. One less problem to worry abo-” Nick’s sentence gets stopped by the shouting of Spazzie and the Kit Kats as they run down with Spazzie still holding on to the pack of sodas before he gets a pillow thrown at him, thus having him fall on the couch.

Soon, the kits run down and tackle him one by one. As he screams and refuses to let go.

“WE ARE DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD SPAZZIE! WE LOVE YOU!” Amare says as he keeps trying to have Spazz let go.

The rabbit keeps going. “I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO BUT I NEED MY SODA OR I WILL BE DEAD FROM LACK OF SODA!” 

“THAT IS NOT EVEN A THING!” Aubrey states the obvious as Spazzie still keeps holding on to his sodas. 

Andre suddenly falls off the couch and gets up quickly. Yet his eyes catches the cake. The big cool gray and blue cake. His stomach growled badly. It wanted the cake. Andre smirked softly as he sees his parents and babysitters talking to each other. He tip toes away towards the cake.

Amare falls off as well thanks to Alicia wanting to be the one to stop the rabbit and his soda addiction. He looks over to see his brother reaching over towards the cake. Suddenly he gets up and runs. “ANDRE WILDE!”

Andre panics and turns around. “Oh no.”

“I thought you were done doing this?” Amare had to go put on the dad pants again. Being just like his dad.

“Please just one bite!” Andre pleads as he rubs his stomach. “My stomach is crying for food.”

“No. Now come on and help me with Spazzie.” Amare says as he looks at Andre with seriousness in his eyes. Andre then looks back to him and the cake.

“Amare. I love you. I want you to know that, and I am sorry.” The hungry kit takes off with the cake as he holds it above his head and runs down quickly.

“COME BACK HERE AND GIVE DADDY AND MOMMY THEIR CAKE BACK!” Amare gives chase while Katrice looks on and gets shocked. 

“Oh no. I got this!” The red panda says as she runs down to the very fast to catch fox kits.

“I’m so sorry Shadow. I just thought you were changing.” Karen says with Shadow rubbing the back of his head and chuckles softly.

“It’s ok. I understand it is hard to see this, but I will be back to my colorful furred self. Ok?” Shadow says to the otter as she nods and hugs him tightly as an apology.

However it seems as if she can not let go. Not even one bit. Shadow just stands there. Before Judy and Nick could intervene he holds them off. “Don’t worry. At least I can’t get cramps. Like this.”

Spazzie meanwhile is having the two sisters holding on to the pack as he keeps running and trying to stop them from taking it. 

“YOU GOT A PROBLEM SPAZZIE!” Alicia shouts as she pulls on the pack.

“BUT THE CANS ARE MY CHILDREN! MY BABEHS!” Spazzie says in retaliation.

“YOU CAN ALWAYS MAKE MORE!” Aubrey says. “JUST HOLD PAWS WITH KATRICE LIKE MOM DID WITH DAD! THESE ARE JUST CANS!”

Spazzie runs down with the kits still hanging on and runs around in circles around the table as the two sisters follow. Meanwhile the two brother kits still are running down as Andre keeps telling Amare that he needs to eat or he will starve with the smore son still giving chase while Katrice tries to catch the cake and stop the two.

Judy and Nick look over at the chaotic behaviour of the house. With the soda drinking rabbit being chased by two kits. The other two kits running around with their cake and avoiding their babysitter. The other two babysitters in the corner, one holding on to the other and not letting go for a single second.

“You know...I think this couldn’t get worse.” Nick boldly claims as suddenly the door knocks. “The door is open!” The door widely goes open as they suddenly see their neighbor by the door. Their male tanuki neighbor, which he is called Filthy Frank by his peers, dressed in a pink bodysuit with his face being shown as he screams.

“HEY BOSS!” He shouts as he dances around while holding a bucket of ‘Top Ramen’ packets as he throws them around during the chaos to make it even more chaotic. 

“Well this is a pretty umm...great day huh?” Nick says with a soft smile and nervous soft chuckle.

Judy takes a sip of her cup. “This is fine.” 

The two cops watch as their places turns into a crazy place full of crazier mammals.

They loved every single minute of it.


End file.
